


are you happy?

by Jenhoney



Series: wabi-sabi [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sequel, kind of, starts when they're friends, still very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Hyung, are you happy?"The question came suddenly, Jooheon's lips pressed against the bronzed skin of Changkyun's slightly pudgy stomach. He was situated between Changkyun's thighs, a hand on either of the boy's hips. He was breathless, lips swollen and red and wet, tongue darting out every few seconds to lick at his lips. He could feel the strain of Changkyun's briefs on his collarbones. His own briefs were tented the same way. He almost considered apologizing to their juniors."Am I happy?" Jooheon repeated, looking up at Changkyun with half-lidded eyes. His voice sounded properly wrecked, low and hoarse and everything that drove Changkyun wild. His hair stuck up strangely, a result of Changkyun's fingers tugging at it with every bit of praise he offered Jooheon. His own body suddenly felt cold, the oversized shirt he was wearing suddenly feeling too thin; the way it dipped down to reveal his collarbones and a hint of his shoulder suddenly making him shy.





	are you happy?

"Hyung, are you happy?" 

 

The question took Jooheon by surprise. He was sitting on the bed behind Changkyun, his fingers running absentmindedly through his best friend's hair. They'd known each other for just a little over two and a half years, easily becoming inseparable. His brows furrowed, lips pursed in thought. He had little to complain about; his classes weren't totally difficult, he had good friends though he drifted from Gunhee, he spent almost all of his days next to Changkyun with little arguing between them, if any at all. He curled up in the same bed as the younger by midnight, he woke up beside him with squinted eyes and a soft smile. He was pretty close to happy, in his opinion. 

 

"I think so, yeah. I mean, I'm with you all day and you're my best friend. Classes don't kick me while I'm down, so that's not suffocating me. I'd say I'm pretty happy. Why do you ask?" Jooheon provided, leaning forward to rest his chin on Changkyun's shoulder, the metal arm of the boy's glasses cold against his skin. 

 

Changkyun hummed thoughtfully, eyes flickering from his homework to Jooheon. He seemed satisfied with the answer, at least for the moment. He nodded carefully after a brief silence, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Alright, I'm glad. We should probably sleep soon, huh?" 

 

Jooheon gave a small nod of his own, his arms wrapping loosely around Changkyun's waist. "Your eyes are gonna cross at this point. You've been working on that essay for nearly three hours. It's due in two days, you can relax. You're almost done anyway." 

 

A soft laugh escaped Changkyun's lips, his hand coming up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, you're right. Let's sleep, yeah?" He gathered all of his schoolwork, carefully pulling Jooheon's arms from his waist to allow himself to stand up long enough to put all of his work on the desk on the side of the room. He turned off the lights, the only light left being the bedside lamp. 

 

Already laid in Changkyun's bed and nestled under the blanket, Jooheon patted at the empty spot on the mattress. "Let's sleep, yeah?" He echoed, waiting for Changkyun to lay down beside him before wrapping himself around the boy. His leg was thrown over Changkyun's, his thick thigh warm against Changkyun's thinner one. "Are you comfortable?" 

 

"Am I ever not?" Changkyun teased, his own arm moving to pillow Jooheon's head, the elder's face pressed against his chest. "Goodnight, Honey-hyung." 

 

"Goodnight, Changkyunnie," Jooheon whispered, carefully tugging Changkyun's glasses off when the boy had fallen asleep in almost record time. The boy's lips were parted slightly, lashes long and shadowing Changkyun's tan skin in the dim light. His fingers were twined loosely in Jooheon's hair, dull fingernails scratching Jooheon's scalp lightly anytime he twitched. 

 

Jooheon was careful when he leaned back to turn off the lamp. 

 

~ 

 

"Hyung, are you happy?" 

 

The question came suddenly, Jooheon's lips pressed against the bronzed skin of Changkyun's slightly pudgy stomach. He was situated between Changkyun's thighs, a hand on either of the boy's hips. He was breathless, lips swollen and red and wet, tongue darting out every few seconds to lick at them. He could feel the strain of Changkyun's briefs against his collarbones. His own briefs were tented the same way. He almost considered apologizing to their juniors. 

 

"Am I happy?" Jooheon repeated, looking up at Changkyun with half-lidded eyes. His voice sounded properly wrecked, low and hoarse and everything that drove Changkyun wild. His hair stuck up strangely, a result of Changkyun's fingers tugging at it with every bit of praise he offered Jooheon. His own body suddenly felt cold, the oversized shirt he was wearing suddenly feeling too thin; the way it dipped down to reveal his collarbones and a hint of his shoulder suddenly making him shy. 

 

"Yeah, are you happy?" Changkyun echoed, a small smile on his lips to comfort Jooheon. He reached down, sitting up the slightest bit to take Jooheon's hands between his own, to rub small circles on them. 

 

Jooheon paused again, forcing his head to momentarily clear from the haze it was in. He had incredible friends, and he was dating the love of his life and his best friend. His heart raced every day. He found himself unable to hide a smile when he saw Changkyun or thought of him. Their text messages made him smile when he was nervous or when he missed Changkyun. He definitely considered himself happy. 

 

"Yeah, I'm... I'm happy. I have a wonderful boyfriend and best friend, five more stupidly awesome friends, and I still get to rap so yeah, I'm really happy," he answered slowly, his own confidence bringing a grin to his lips, cheeks dimpled. "Even when I have flour in my hair." 

 

Changkyun smiled at this, his own dimples appearing as he released one of Jooheon's hands to run his fingers through the older boy's hair. "Me too. I'm glad," he murmured, slowly leading Jooheon up to his lips by gripping the older's hair in a loose grasp. "Shall we continue, baby boy?" He teased once their lips parted. 

 

"How could I ever say no to those dimples?" Jooheon cooed back, trailing kisses from Changkyun's jawline to his thighs, leaving blooming red marks in his wake. 

 

~ 

 

"Hyung, are you happy?" 

 

Jooheon hummed for a moment as he turned to Changkyun, seeing the tiredness in the man's eyes. It was early, far earlier than either of them was used to, though Jooheon hadn't expected Changkyun to awaken, too. "Let's take a shower, baby. You didn't take one when you got home last night," he said instead, taking Changkyun's hand and leading him into the bathroom. 

 

"Sorry. I've, um, been nervous for a while," Changkyun mumbled sheepishly, his head low as he followed Jooheon. 

 

He was met with silence, Jooheon helping the younger undress and step into the shower before he undressed as well, joining him. "Switch with me, Changkyunnie. The water's gonna be cold. You shouldn't have an awakening that rude," he teased softly, a playful smile making his cheeks dimple. 

 

Changkyun started to protest but Jooheon was quicker, moving to stand in front of the stream of water just before it hit Changkyun's back. The older tensed, making Changkyun raise his hands to cup Jooheon's cheeks and rub them with his thumbs, a wordless apology. 

 

"Come here, sweetheart," Jooheon murmured, helping Changkyun step under the water and dampen his hair. 

 

"Can we use your shampoo?" Changkyun asked quietly, eyes closed. It was clear he enjoyed the water, enjoyed Jooheon's hands gently pushing his bangs back from his forehead. 

 

"Of course, baby," Jooheon cooed, taking his own shampoo and working it into a lather in Changkyun's hair. He helped the boy rinse it, using a hand to shield his eyes from the runoff before repeating the process. Everything smelled heavily of cherry blossoms - of Jooheon - and Changkyun couldn't look more pleased. 

 

Jooheon got out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before taking another and helping Changkyun dry off before wrapping it around him. He took a smaller towel, starting to work it through Changkyun's hair, drying it carefully. 

 

They got dressed a moment later, brushing their teeth together in front of the mirror in nothing short of a domestic display. It was clear that, as sleepy as Changkyun seemed, he was still nervous, his hands shaking and his fingers drumming against his own thigh; his eyes darted around the bathroom every few moments, his ears turned red when his eyes met Jooheon's. 

 

"Are you alright, Changkyunnie?" Jooheon asked as they walked to the bedroom, a hand flying out to stop him at the door frame. He could barely make out 4:29 on the clock, the absence of a red dot catching his attention; Changkyun didn't have his alarm set, but he'd said nothing about a day off. 

 

"Can you, uh, wait in the hallway for a minute? Or go sit on the couch?" Changkyun asked, his voice quivering the slightest bit. A small smile twisted the corners of his lips, a nervous action with shaking eyes and a trembling lip. 

 

"Yeah, sure, okay. I'll see you in a bit then, baby," Jooheon said softly, slowly moving toward Changkyun to press a gentle kiss to his temple, to avoid frightening him any more than he already seemed to be. He walked back into the living room after seeing Changkyun flee into their bedroom, perhaps the fastest he'd seen the other move in almost three years. 

 

Sitting on the couch, Jooheon pulled his knees to his chest. He was starting to get tired again, having woken up over an hour ago for some reason unknown to him. He looked up at the clock on the wall, taking a moment to read out 4:56, and started to wonder if Changkyun had gone to sleep without him. 

 

"Okay, so, hyung," Changkyun's voice called out from the hallway, the boy creeping around the corner at a sluggish speed, "I've been planning this for like a month and a half, but you still make me nervous, so I'm sorry if I've been weird." 

 

"You don't have to apologize, Changkyunnie, it's alright," Jooheon said softly, his arms falling to his sides and his bare feet touching the floor once more. 

 

"Alright, well, listen," Changkyun started as he finally stood in front of Jooheon, taking a deep breath. "This isn't gonna be perfect, or remarkable, or probably even memorable, but if I don't do this now, I'm like ninety percent sure I'll never be able to." 

 

Jooheon reached out, taking Changkyun by the hand and bringing it to his lips to press a light kiss to his knuckles. "Baby, are you alright?" 

 

"I'm just dying a little from how nervous I am, we're cool," Changkyun said with a small grin, eyes darting away before returning to Jooheon. "Okay, so, you know I love you, right, hyung?" 

 

"Yeah, of course, sweetheart," Jooheon responded easily, keeping Changkyun's hand in his own. 

 

"Alright, so, I know it's not really accepted in Korea, and I'm perfectly okay with it not being an official thing, but I really would love to take you to the States and make it an official thing," Changkyun started, words almost too fast for Jooheon to understand. Almost. "But no matter what, Korea can't really stop us from wearing rings, and I'd really love to see you walk around and know that you're really mine and-" 

 

Jooheon let out a soft laugh, his eyes filled with tears. "Changkyunnie, are you trying to propose to me?"

 

"Yes, is it working? I actually had this really nice speech written out and I planned on saying it but honestly, I feel like I'm absolutely gonna explode, or like, die on the spot," Changkyun confirmed, a blush painting his features, "so, uh, yeah, will you marry me?" 

 

"Yes, baby, I'll marry you," Jooheon whispered, standing to wrap his arms around Changkyun's shoulders. The younger's shaking slowly stopped, arms lacing around Jooheon's waist and pulling him closer. 

 

"Wait, I have rings, I'm not that unprepared-" Changkyun said suddenly, stumbling the slightest bit to reach into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing two small matching rings, a simple silver band laced with gold. He lifted one from the box, looking at Jooheon and waiting for the man to hold his left hand up. "They, uh, have our names engraved on the inside," he explained, glancing up at Jooheon with a shy smile as he slipped the one with his own name carved within onto Jooheon's ring finger. 

 

"I love it, sweetheart," Jooheon murmured as he took the other, glancing at the ring to read his own name before he took Changkyun's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, "I love you. Thank you." 

 

They laid down in bed later, Changkyun allowing Jooheon to use his arm as a pillow while he hugged the older close to his chest. "You know, you didn't answer my question earlier." 

 

"What question?" 

 

"I asked if you were happy." 

 

Jooheon paused, leaning back to turn off the bedside lamp when the light caught his ring. He smiled softly, more to himself than anything else, before looking at Changkyun. His eyes were half-lidded, sleep obviously hovering over him and ready to claim him at any moment. 

 

"Yeah, baby. I'm happy. I'm so happy. I'm marrying my best friend and the most important man of my life. I'm incredibly happy. My heart may just burst," Jooheon whispered, leaning over to catch Changkyun's lips in a tender kiss. 

 

Changkyun mumbled a slur of words shortly after their lips parted, fingers curling in the fabric of Jooheon's shirt. 

 

"What was that, sweetheart?" 

 

"Jus' said I love you." 

 

"I love you too, sweetheart." 

 

Changkyun drifted off a moment later, lips curled in a soft smile. His body was relaxed, lips parted and chest rising and falling slowly, quietly. Jooheon leaned back, turning off the bedside lamp before he allowed himself to get comfortable, his own hand fisting into Changkyun's shirt before he drifted off. 

 

Happy was a bit of an understatement, he had to admit. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel i wrote way too late at night without rereading, so please feel free to point out any mistakes! i repeated some lines that were in "why do you like me" to show similarities in when changkyun chose to ask versus when jooheon chose to ask since that seemed kind of cute to me! anyway, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy and have a wonderful 2019! ♡ yell at me on [tumblr](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
